


The farmer and the librarian

by alumort



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, togami likes poop coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: 'Being a farmer was tiring. But, the fact that she was a farmer with a date, made it a little easier, at least for one day.'
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Guess what game I've been playing :p
> 
> Also, when I get my pc back(it's being repaired) I'll update the tags. I hope you enjoy this little thing I'm doing :3
> 
> Another also; Togami likes poop coffee xD

The night had fallen in what seemed an instant, tree leaves falling in her head as she collected berries from the forest. Summer was ending, yet the wind wasn't cold, filled with the scent of an approaching storm, keeping its typical warmth until the end of the month. It was peaceful, resting in the grass and staring at the starry sky.

Refreshing, unlike her time in the city. She silently thanked her grandfather, who made her inherit the farm as soon as he knew their connection. Her parents kept her as a secret from the whole town, sending her away with almost  _ nothing _ … she was forced to live in the streets for a while.

But, that was in the past. They were gone now, and she had peace surrounded by plants, Kameko and her chickens. Other people talked to her every now and then, even if she was too nervous for that.

"Fukawa?", someone exclaimed behind her, making her smile. She got up from the fresh grass, cleaning her clothes, just to welcome him. "I thought you had to wake up early. It is past midnight."

"I k-know", Touko replied, playing with her fingers. He was who talked more with her, even if it was to ask for specific crops or help. She appreciated that. 

"Well?", the boy wondered, standing at her side. "Go. You are stinking my garden."

"This i-is a forest, Togami. It's n-not  _ yours _ ", she teased, searching something inside her backpack, that she had placed over her lap. "Y-you said something the other day, a-about you getting cold e-easily. I thought this c-could help... even for a moment", the girl finished, taking a closed cup from her things. How did a scythe entered in a backpack, she didn't understand at all, but she was thankful about the wide space it surprisingly had.

"You are generous", Togami commented, accepting the coffee she gave him.  _ "Too _ generous. I do not even like this type of coffee, but I will take it."

"I-I'm sorry, Togami, I didn't k-know... D-do you want t-to drink the one you like i-in the restaurant? I c-can pay it, if you want."

"The restaurant does not sell it", the blond explained, disappointment gleaming in his blue eyes. "Hanamura may do good food, but he has no taste with quality drinks. Those commoners are satisfied with sour wines and beer, but I am not. You, however, do not go there often. You have a fine taste, like me"

"I g-guess... Hanamura i-is weird, too, even if his f-food is actually good", she whispered, thing that didn't go unnoticed by her companion, as his stare became more intense. As to why, Touko couldn't guess.

"Indeed. I prefer to make my own meals, as my-". Togami interrupted himself with a cough, frowning. "...  _ mother _ , she is getting old. It can be tiring, but it is better than going to a place that such a primal man owns."

"I can m-make the coffee you like if you w-want, Togami. W-which one is it?"

"Luwak coffee", he replied, his shoulders relaxing a little as they talked of more casual things. "You do not have to make me anything. It is expensive, I do not think you can buy it as a farmer."

"O-oh, you like  _ poop _ coffee. My grandfather b-bought some before dying, saying that h-he felt death in his bones... I s-still have some grains."

Togami tensed again, frowning at having been discovered. Almost nobody knew the origin of such luxurious breverage, so how did a simple farmer possesed that information? He couldn't tell. Not by her calm smile, ignoring what she just said, or the way that she played with her single braid.

"... alright", he agreed at last, letting out a short sigh. "Come to the library tomorrow after it is closed. Not earlier than that", he finished, getting up and walking away. He saved the cup that the farmer had given him, holding it in his elbow, and left with no more filler chat.

Touko stayed in the forest for a while, processing what had just happened, and collecting more berries in the way home. That exchange was odd, but she wasn't going to waste a... date? with the attractive librarian. The girls from the town said he was harsh and cold, apathetic, but they didn't try to be his friend.

Togami may not be social in the way the other townsfolk wanted him to be, his straightforwardness being unappreciated by the rest, but neither was she and so she was attracted to him like metal to a magnet. When she was freed from her parents, he was the only one that remarked how gaunt she was, being who made her realize about her appearance( _ even if it could be considered rude, it was honest, not lame pity words _ ).

When she reached her farm, all the chickens were asleep. With her hands holding berries and fruits, opening the door of the cabin was hard; she saved the perishable items in the fridge, and quickly hid under soft blankets. Kameko landed in her forehead, making the girl giggle a little before closing her eyes.

Being a farmer was tiring. But, the fact that she was a farmer with a date, made it a little easier, at least for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami and Touko have a date. He explains things about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!! It's not really celebrated where I live but for you guys it seems important, so I decided to update my fics for you.  
> Peko appears for 2 seconds but she still appears so I tagged her too.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Most of the day went like normal; wake up, water the crops while being followed by a line of six chickens and a stinkbug, gather and sell berries and eggs. She had a long time before seven, before the dusk marked the start of her date.

It was then that Touko noticed that her wardrobe didn't had any formal clothes; she couldn't go with the same dusty shirt and long pants she used to take care of her plants. Togami would be disgusted, and wouldn't talk to her anymore...

Soft knocking in her door interrupted her thoughts; was someone from the town going to ask for corn, this late? They seemed to like it, for some reason.

When she went outside, a girl with silver hair was waiting; she had braids and glasses, and Touko almost laughed, thinking she was mimicking how she styled her hair when she first arrived the town.

She almost laughed. But the lady in front of her was the second-in-command of the local Yakuza, and she didn't want to be murdered in the day of her date.

"Hello, miss Fukawa", Pekoyama- no, her surname was Kuzuryuu now-, exclaimed, eyebrows going up slightly as she talked. "The curry you put in the market some days ago was really good, and I was wondering if you could give me the recipe."

"... C-curry?"

"Yes. I didn't had time to write before coming, I apologize", the silver haired girl added. "Do you need something, or just money?"

When the farmer realized that she was serious, she smiled and nodded, an idea of what she could ask.

~

As soon as the clock marked seven, Touko entered the enormous library in the end of the town, feeling the sea breeze in her hair as it was close to the coast. Togami was outside of the building, making sure everything was in order before heading towards her.

The farmer played with the light purple skirt, nervous now. She had bathed and even used some perfume but, what if that wasn't enough? What if he didn't like the scent, or-

"You finally use good clothes", he commented, giving her a little nod. Touko could finally breathe again, letting a shaky smile after he finished talking.

"T-thank you!", she replied, following the boy to the forest, in a silent walk that the birds accompanied from the trees. A long path was ahead them, of gravel and some flowers; it was behind some pines, almost hidden from the rest of the place, and she wondered why that was necessary.

She didn't ask, of course. Togami had his reasons to live out in the woods, away from the town; it was a thing they had in common. She with the farm, and he... He was a mystery. 

"We are here", the blonde announced, standing in front of a brown house. It had a small garden, with flowers of every color, and a small pond with a little fish. "Come in."

Touko was almost afraid of entering the house, feeling like she would break the calm aura of the place. But the librarian was staring at her, patient, with the sun making his hair look like gold. She gave two tiny steps, and he smiled, with no hidden amusement; no hidden intention.

"It's b-beautiful", she whispered, when they were inside, while placing her shoes in the entrance. She just got a small nod as response.

And that's when she froze, when a soft smell filled the air; someone was there already, making food. 

"Oh, young Master. You came back early", a deep voice exclaimed from another room, and Touko couldn't recognize it. He wasn't someone from the town, that was clear.

"Yes", the blonde replied, going to the kitchen. He looked at Touko for some seconds, so she decided to follow him because, well, she didn't know what to do. "My friend is here. She has luwak coffee."

"Alright. I will prepare it, then", the older man agreed, being finally visible after Touko crossed another door; the kitchen one. She grabbed a small jar from her bag, quickly passing it to the stranger with no words. "What is your name, young lady?"

"Touko F-Fukawa, sir."

"There is no need to be so formal, miss Fukawa. You are visiting our home. Get comfortable while I prepare the dinner."

After the old man started his task, the farmer simply stood where she was, unsure of what to do. Togami left to another room, waiting again until she followed with no questions.

They were in the living room, small bookshelves in the walls and one started novel in the table. He took a chair and gestured for the girl to do the same.

"Aloysius says I can not cook well, so he just... Does it himself, sometimes", Togami explained, grabbing the novel from the table. 

"Is h-he your father?", she asked, eyeing the rest of the collection that was in its place. Her date noticed this, and gave her a mystery book that he was always reading in the library.

"I would like that, but it is not the case. He is my butler", Togami muttered the last part, never breaking the eye contact between each other. "I doubt that you have not heard of the Conglomerate that has my surname. It is no coincidence."

"So y-you mean... your f-family owns it?"

"Indeed."

"Why d-do you live here, then? In a h-hidden town, of a valley with a videogame name... Shouldn't you b-be in the city, with your parents?"

"My father, the current owner, said I am not worthy of being the heir. Said I have to grow up, that I am too... immature. Just because I do not like  _ meat _ ", he explained with a frown, eyes closed. "So he sent me, my mother and Aloysius here, without saying when I was going to return. I guess he just did not like that I, the youngest, won the competition..."

Touko didn't know what to answer, after the small monologue. She enjoyed listening to him, stayed in the library as long as she could before he had to close. They never said much.

So, it was strange, hearing all of this at once. Togami being so open, was it because they were out of the town?

"W-why are you telling me this?", the farmer asked, playing with the end of her braid. 

"Everyone in the town knows about your past. You are not interested in money, or anything more than keeping the farm now that your grandfather is gone", he started, blue eyes looking to something over her head, squinting. "And... you deserve to know. This is a date, after all."

"Y-yes". She noticed the way his hands twitched, his gaze dodging hers again but with a quick blinking. "It is. Y-you don't know how long I wanted to ask y-you out, I got  _ s-so _ happy yesterday when you...!"

"I know", Togami interrupted her before drool started to fall from her mouth. "You whisper too loudly."

Touko just giggled at that, making the boy frown. Why she found that funny, he would never know.

Not even when both of them walked in and out of the town, the farm, or when they started sharing the same roof. But she was happy, and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. The end is quick, weird, but I genuinely didn't know how to end it "^^  
> What do you think? Did u like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Gunther, the actual librarian from Stardew Valley, is a NPC that you basically don't talk to unless it's very specific events. Mysterious!
> 
> I'll write some of Togami's backstory in the next chapter, in which Pekoyama and Aloysius will appear. I don't write many characters because I'm afraid I will get OOC... but I will do my best!


End file.
